2 Weeks
by MochiChomp
Summary: Zero returns from a 2 week assinment with a few extra "marks" and a certain pureblood is not happy. Rewritten, KanameXZero.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Vampire knight or anything that pertains to it in any way, shape or form.)  
_Alrighty then, well this is a KanamexZero fanfic, this is also my first fan fiction in a LONG time my apologies for not updating in… forever. BUT! That has all changed I have rewritten 2 weeks and have added a different spin then what was (supposed to be) in the old one. I very much hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as I can and write as many juicy details as may come out of my thought box and would love to hear your thoughts about it.)_

- Yaoilover14

The boy bit into his lips harshly as a pleasured moan escaped them, red blossoming to life on heated lips. The younger's back arching invitingly in the midst of utter bliss as it spread through his body like vines wrapping around his person in a torturous pleasure. Soft caresses pulling more moans and muffled cries as they slowly pulled him closer to the edge.

"Oh god… stop," Zero gasped out, his heated body shivering "p-please".

The brunette looked at the withering form beneath him with amusement and lustily grazing his red eyes over the curvature of the youth's shoulders, the smoothness of this slim waist to his sensual hips and then to those pale soft legs that spread so seductively. _So beautiful_, Kaname thought as his hand slowly pumped the boy. Teasing the tip then sliding back down to the base and roughly jerking up causing the most delicious of sounds to leave his stained lips.

"How can I," the brunette said as he leaned in to lick the blood away then nipping lightly at the youngers lower lip, whispering lowly "when you enjoy it so much"

Zero glared weakly at the other vampire his mind swimming as Kaname sped up his ministrations causing the younger to cry out, gripping the sheets as he breathily moaned curses. His body trembled and twitched as he was nearing his release, his hips pushing upward in pure ecstasy. And then the contact was lost all pleasure being pulled away and replaced with a frustratingly painful need for release. The younger growled throwing his head back onto the soft pillows of the bed, his hands now digging in to the large bed posts.

Zero panted as Kaname thumbed the tip teasingly and lightly slid one finger down his hardness then caressed the younger's soft inner thigh, "Can't have that", the brunette said, "This is punishment, remember?", Kaname ground his hips hard into Zeros earning another gasp.

"I told you already…", voice unsteady he gripped the ravens shoulder, digging his nails into the soft flesh, "Nothing happened I swe-", Kaname rocked his hips harder into the boy eliciting a moan and a grind back. Kaname looked at Zero his eyes disbelieving, "Yet you have this", The pureblood said pointing at a small bruise brushed on his pale chest, "That does not look like nothing, Zero. Nor do the others on your body", the pureblood growled his eyes ominous.

"_Nothing happened.",_ Zero said firmly locking his lilac orbs with chocolaty red.

Kaname slid back, balanced on his knees he started, "you want me to believe that nothing happened", the purebloods voice lowered, "When you disappeared with that bastard for _two weeks_."

Zero flushed with irritation, "You can't be serious?".

The pureblood lifted smooth white legs over pushing the younger on his stomach and lifted his hips, "I am very serious", the raven lowering and licking the boy's entrance. Zero shivered as Kaname went deeper into his heat, prodding and stretching. The moans and muffled cries were music to the vampire.

The thought of another touching what was his, seeing this part of the boy, hearing him cry out in that way was only his sent rage and vile disgust surging through the pureblood. Seeing him walk in with that _mark_ on his pale skin was enough to make the elder want to take him and make him his, to mark him, to remind him that everything on his person belong to the pureblood.

"Bastard… no", Zero struggled in embarrassment as the elder licked. The need for release was unbearable for the boy, his arousal achingly hard and dripping, "Shit… _Kaname"_, Zeros heavy breathy moans filled the room as he buried his face in the silken sheets as the pureblood went even deeper. Kaname nipped at the rounded flesh as he retreated staring at the trembling body.

_I know its super short but I will have the next chapter up later this week, I swear, I would also like to know what any of you would like to happen since I am still debating on which way to go with this, Thank you very much for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hello again! So, I had some trouble continuing (I have no confidence with my writing plus) because I had a huge writers block… I found a lot of plot holes that I didn't really know how to fill but I think I got it! 8D Yay, for forcing myself to sit and think about this and not do my homework! Honestly though I am super nervous about this chapter, it will either go good or go bad I don't think there is a middle ground here… Also! I had gotten a question about if Kaname and Zero were in an established relationship, the answer is *drum roles* READ AND YOU WILL FIND OUT…. I don't really want to answer any questions that will tell too much of the story…. Okay well a hint, the relationship is a big part of the whole dilemma in chapter one. I will tell no more!_

-YaoiLover14

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing!

Zeros body ached all over as exhaustion set in, his body uncooperative and screaming for rest though he tried to move anyway. The boy rolled over to the edge of the bed gingerly moving into a sitting position which caused a sharp pain to shoot through his lower half exploding in his mid section. He grit his teeth as he attempted to stand but his slim frame only crumpled ungracefully to the ground. The boy let out a curse as he tried to stand again but an arm circled his waist, hoisting him into a standing position and pushed him against the wall. The boy gasped the cool surface hit his hot skin as pain surged through his body curling in the pit of his stomach. _Hunger,_ he thought with distaste.

"A Level E", Kaname asked his thumb brushing the younger's pale lips.

The boy looked away his eyes darkening as the pureblood leaned in close, licking the Zeros pale neck before nipping it, "How shocking, you are normally more aware when you hunt them down", Kaname scrapped his teeth on the heated flesh earning a shiver from the younger.

"I told you… Shit, the…" Zero moaned lowly as Kaname nipped and licked his way down to the boys pale chest, "The bastard came… out of nowhere"

"I will believe you for now." Kaname stated, "But I am not forgiving you".

Zero gasped as Kaname bit into the tender flesh of his chest next to the other pink punctures. Crimson slid down the boy's chest as the pureblood sucked. Growling while pushing the boy into the wall harder as Zero dug his finger into the pureblood chocolate hair, tugging it as a breathy moan escaped.

"W-why", the boy panted out as hot pained pleasure twisted though him.

Kaname looked up at the youth and couldn't push back the thought that Zero was hiding something; the boy was always such an irritation. Kaname though would never admit that he liked the boy though he knew that the other hated him. That was why he had started this little feeding deal, to be more, to be a necessity, to make him his. This secret that the younger was harboring was driving the pureblood nuts. And he was going to find out, he just had to be patient. This feeling swirled in the pit of his stomach mercilessly as he bit harshly into the Zeros pale chest, sucking the blood as it slid slowly down, curving at the gentle indentions of Zeros lean body.

"Because you are mine."

Zero sat on his bed, the soft sheets cold against his already damp skin. _That ass,_ Zero thought looking down at his abused chest. large bruises littering his pale chest accompanied by multiple bites. Zero had left without feeding, again. This was the second time the pureblood had purposely not let him feed, it had been almost three weeks since he had last fed from the pureblood and it was taking its toll. His body was in pain, the familiar burn of unquenchable thirst rocked through his body. Almost four months since they had started this… this, Zero paused.

_What is their situation exactly?_

A small knock reverberated throughout the small room. Zero hastily buttoned his dress shirt hiding his bruised body as he moved to open the door to a very irritated Yuki.

_Again, a cliff hanger. Sorry its supper late for a school night and I am SO SO SO sorry for it being short once again I will try my best to write longer chapters. Well I also thought I should tell that my computer is being an old man and is super slow with loading and then will freeze. So that was the main reason the chapter was so late/short. But I still hope y'all like it and review, I always love to hear thoughts on what you guys either think or want to happen _

_Until next time! Which will be sometime this week, probably Wednesday or Thursday._


End file.
